Fairytales and Dreams
by DustyPhoenix
Summary: Life is  not a fairytale for Elena. She needs a break, a new country,  new love. Along the way, she starts believing again.  A story of death,  life, wings, and love.
1. Chapter 1

I secretly believed in fairytales, I'd imagine the handsome and gallant prince that would come to my aid. I had the perfect life, it was my fairytale But I one day everything disappeared, once my dad passed I realised, that fairytales are just dreams that'll never come true.

I'm Elena and this is the story of how I learnt to believe again.

My papa was Spanish, that much I remember, he was fun, and loved us all. We had one big family, me, mom, dad, little Adela, Fabio, Bella, and Lucas. We used to go on holidays together, Sundays pot lucks with the relatives, and it was like he was the one that connected us to Spain, and culture, even from here, all the way in Australia.

One night he was driving home in the rain, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and he skidded off the bridge and into the water. We never really got over it, not even Grandmamma. From then, we all fell apart, and had our own lives, and future, even though we had shared the past.

All of a sudden mum decided it was time to change things. One morning she woke us up early and lined us up in the kitchen.

"I've had enough" she said. "We'll never forget your father, but we have to get on with our lives. Lucas, you're in year 11, you should be studying hard. All of you need to freshen up and relax. We need to get on with our lives."

"Elena" she said to me, I feared what she would say - she knew that I was hit hard after papa passed. So I held my breath.

"You need a holiday. Somewhere where there's lots of sun, I'm sending you back to Spain for the rest of the holidays, you need to relax, you can stay with your great aunt, and maybe I can see about sending you their for exchange? What you think? Huh? "

I really didn't know how to answer. A trip to Spain, exchange? It was all too much... But maybe I'd find out more about my dad... Maybe she was right... I needed a break.

"Yeah...?"

"Bella, Fabio get off that game, and Adela, enjoy your holidays okay? Promise me...? All of you, work hard, and enjoy life, but I don't mean that you have to forget your father. Come here"

We all came in for a hug, and I was glad for the comfort of my family's arms again.

**A Week Later **

I hadn't been on a plane since dad passed. But I enjoyed the view of Australia from up here, it was calming.

I clambered on the plane early, just to make sure that I wouldn't miss it. Mom, Adela, Fabio, Bella and Lucas all woke early to see me off at the airport, and had checked me in. I already missed them, but I was looking forward to the extended holidays that I would get. Mom had also been in touch with Great Aunt Georgina in San Sebastian, where I was now staying.

I nodded off a couple of minutes after take off, and I was woken by one of the stewards at Madrid. I had quite a long stop over, so I decided to make most of the money that Lucas, Bella, and Fabio had given me as a small present. There were a few touristy places, and I found one where the prices weren't too high. I bought a postcard to send to Mom, Lucas, Fabio, Bella and Adela once I landed in San Sebastian. I lost track of the time and only managed to hear the final call for boarding my flight.

The flight from Madrid to San Sebastian was quite short and uneventful. The first thing I noticed from the air was Playa de la Concha - which literally translated as Beach of the Shell. It was a gorgeous beach - a thin strip of white sand lay in a half circle. I remember being there, a while back, maybe only a year before dad died. I wanted to go down there one time, see if I could recognise anything.

**1 hour later**

Once the plane landed, I headed right through security, out to the departures building. I searched the crowd for a familiar face

I felt a tap on my back -

**1****"Perdón?****Es usted la señorita Elena?****ella me dijo que sería el hermoso, de pelo largo y castaño.****Lo siento****Soy Felipe.**** señora Georgina me envió, porque no podía hacerlo. ****Espero que no le importa.**** He aparcado allí.**** " **

I turned around to meet the most gorgeous hazel brown eyes that seemed to just never end. I stopped mid motion; he was godly - heavenly - perfect. Tanned, tall, and slightly muscled, I could hear my heart beating wildly.

**"Excuse me. Are you Miss Elena? She said you would be the beautiful one with the long brown hair. Sorry. I'm Felipe. Ms Georgina sent me, because she couldn't make it. I hope you don't mind. I parked over there. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time **

I felt a tap on my back -

**"Perdón?****Es usted la señorita Elena?**

**ella me dijo que sería el hermoso, de pelo largo y castaño.****Lo siento****Soy Felipe.**** señora Georgina me envió, porque no podía hacerlo. ****Espero que no le importa.**** He aparcado allí.**** " **

I turned around to meet the most gorgeous hazel brown eyes, that seemed to just never end. I stopped mid motion, he was godly - heavenly - perfect. Tanned, tall, and slightly muscled, I could hear my heart beating wildly.

I recovered quickly enough to stutter a reply.

**1"****Perdon.****Lo siento. Sí, lo soy elena****. Umm.. ** **Hablas Inglés?****Mi español no es muy Buena"**

Argh, I my 'r's fell flat, not like his exquisitely accented voice.

"Oh, Pardon me, I'm Felipe, You must be Miss Elena? Ms Georgina sent me - she couldn't make it."

His voice was rich and his English was accented. He would be the perfect summer distraction.

"Thanks.." I said staring at my feet - If I met his eyes, I'd probably start drooling, not the best first impression.

"May I take your bag?" I nodded, and followed him out towards the entrance of the airport. I was now in San Sebastian, and I smelt the fresh new flavours of the country. This place had a different vibe, and I was glad, for the make over that Ness, and Emmy had given me.

**Flashback**

"El, you need a new style, or else you'll stand out like a freak, in Spain" said Ness, the every beautiful fashionista. Easy for her to say, she wouldn't stand out, even if she wore a bikini to a press conference.

"I've heard that Europeans wear a heap of black?" Emma piped in.

Ness was already rummaging through my wadrobe, even before I'd said yes.

"Try on that first outfit I've chosen"

I walked into the wadrobe, she had chosen, my red and white striped halter top, with a pair of indigo jeans. Red isn't exactly my colour, and I thought Ness would've known.

I turned around to face the mirror, It worked, god wasn't she a genius! I love her!

That evening proved to be productive, we spent dressing up, until it was time to be serious and see them off for the last time in a long time.

**End Flashback**

I looked around, the street was empty by now, and there was a lonely and rusty car standing next to a light pole. I turned to him, my face questioning him.

He looked sheepish, "I hope you don't mind? I had to come as fast as I could, Ms Georgina only contacted me suddenly."

He lugged my bag, into the back, as I hopped into the passenger seat. He slid in next to me, and started the engine. The car rumbled to life and we drove past the sea of buildings, As we neared San Sebastian, he pointed out the Playa de la Concha. It looked as good as it had from the air. I couldn't wait to get down there. We neared a charming little house. It right near the beach, and it was only a short walk to the tapas bars, as Felipe kindly explained to me. I didn't look at him too often, a precaution, so that he wouldn't catch me drooling at his divine features.

Once we reached the house, he hauled my bag up to the front steps and handed my a set of keys -

"This is the key for the front door, and this for the back." he said hurriedly, pointing them out from the rest. " I'm sorry I can't stay for longer, but I have to be somewhere," His girlfriend probably, someone that looked like him, couldn't be single I thought.

"Oh" I said, proving how much of a dimwit I was, trying to erase my mistake, i continued " Thanks for bringing me here, and I won't hold you up" there, perfect, I didn't give away a thing, because, to tell the truth I was a little disappointed that I wouldn't get to spend some more time with this otherworldly being.

He rushed down the steps and started the engine, and began driving off.

"bye bella, I look forward to seeing you soon" no, he didn't say that, He didn't mean it like that, my mind rationalized it from me through the jumble of my very confused thoughts, I realised that I was just standing there, drooling again. I pulled my self together, and managed a reply.

"Bye Felipe"

I watched as the car rumbled off into the distance. I noticed that from here, you could see the fringes of the beach, and the bathed in golden light, as the sun set. Fitting, I thought, considering the new chapter that I was beginning, that I vowed would be better than the last.

I turned away, and pushed the door open, to my new home.

Aunt Georgina had left a note, on cork board by the breakfast bar, in the kitchen.

_Elena, _

_Sorry I wasn't able to welcome you at the airport, I hope_

_you will forgive me. I also hope that that you didn't mind _

_having Felipe pick you up? I had an urgent meeting with _

_one of my clients, and had to rush off. Abigail, and Rafael, _

_are both out, but will join us for dinner at La Tasca at around_

_7:00. It's a short walk from the house. I'm sorry to burden you,_

_But could you please invite Felipe and Signor and Signora _

_Adega for dinner too? I'd like you to meet them._

_Their number is in the phone book, and ask them to show you _

_the way. _

_Sincerely, _

_Georgina_

Aunt Georgina has two children, Abigail, and Rafael. I remember meeting them, when I was really small, and I was pretty sure we had gotten on well together. Abigail was about my age, whilst Rafael was closer to Lucas. I hadn't been in contact with either of them since, and I was nervous about meeting them this afternoon.

**I stopped here, because the chapter was getting too long. Please review, is there any changes that need to be made? If you want to find out what happens, please say so, and I can have it up by tomorrow.**

**Thanks, **

**RoseNymph**


	3. Chapter 3

Nervously I dialled the number in the book and waited for someone to answer,

"Hola, **Soy Felipe**,"

"Hola, this is Elena, I was wondering whether you and your parents would be interested in joining Aunt Georgina, Abigail, Rafael, and me at the La Tasca this afternoon, 7 ' o clock?"

"Gracias, I'll ask Isabella and Pedro, one second"

I waited anxiously for his answer,

"Si, we would love to come, we'll come around to Signora Georgina's at 6:50?

"Gracias, Felipe, see you soon"

"Glad to hear from you Elena" he said, before hanging up. His voice sent tingles up my spine, and I was frozen for a few seconds, before I heard the phone click out.

I spent the rest of the day roaming around and exploring San Sebastian, and the beaches that surrounded it, lying on the slivery white sands of Playa de la Concha tanning myself a bit, before taking a dip in its crystal clear waters. I'd heard that on especially fine days, the waves were quite good, so I resolved to find out for myself. After my dip, I donned my sarong, and discovered a few tapas bars, set back from the shore, which served some especially good drinks. I was watching the sun set above Playa de la Concha when I realised that I only had an hour or so to get dressed, before Felipe, and Signor and Signora Adega would be coming around.

I rushed through the gates of Aunt Georgina's house, and leapt into the shower, to rub off the salt of the sea. I was searching through my wardrobe when I heard something clinking against my window; I pushed it open to see Felipe,

"You're late!"he called up.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I'll be down in a second" I said, popping my head over the sill.

I slipped on a simple black, empire waist silk dress with a pair of red peep toes, and rushed downstairs to open the door.

" Lo siento, I'm late, I'm sorry"

" No problem, we Spanish aren't so strict with the time, 7:00, 7:10 no problem, so how do you like Spain so far?"

I explained my day so far, and how I enjoyed the various beaches and tapas bars, soon enough we had reached the restaurant, and I found that it was right on the shore of Playa de la Concha; I wondered how I missed it.

Aunt Georgina, waved to us from a table at the far end of the bar, right near the stage; I recognised her from some from some of the photos on the mantelpiece. We hurried over to where they were sitting, Signor and Signora Adega had headed, leaving Felipe to wait for me, and Rafael and Abigail were already seated.

"**Señora Georgina, me permito presentar a usted, señorita Elena Cruz.****"**

Show off I thought, but smiled as Aunt Georgina pulled me in for a hug. She reintroduced me to Abigail and Rafael and then to Signor and Signora Adega, who I thought, seemed really nice. I sat next to Signora Adega, and Felipe slipped in beside me. Dinner was a extravagant affair, and they took it slowly, it was quite different to the pizza in front of the TV, that I was used to back at home. They gave me a heap of advice, on places to visit, and things to see,

" You must go to Barcelona, and Madrid, whilst you are here" said, Signora Adega," You could come with us, we're heading to Madrid for a holiday in a few weeks" Signor Adega nodded.

"I appreciate the offer, I'll think over it for awhile, if that's okay with you?" I still wanted to explore home ground, before trudging off to somewhere new.

Dinner finished late, but even then, customers were coming in to begin, I figured that this place would be open for a few hours still. We all walked back, our stomachs full, and the Adegas' headed off around Aunt Georgina's estate, whilst we went on straight ahead.

Later on I fell into bed, and slept soundly until the next day.


End file.
